


with dragons inside

by themwhostrays



Series: pup says "pretty please?" [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Buttplug sucking, Crying, Cumming in Public, Degradation, Dominant Lee Felix, Excessive use of petnames, Hickeys, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Light Hitting, Lots of Drool and Sweat, M/M, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Public Humiliation, Puppy/Pup Petnames, Riding, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, They're exclusive and tested, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Use of Safe Words, Vibrators, cumming in pants, cumming untouched, ew super soft ending, felix is such a sweet person i want to give him the world (hyunjin agrees), hyunjin almost fell into subspace, light self-harm, praises, reassurance, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themwhostrays/pseuds/themwhostrays
Summary: "A―ah!" Hyunjin held his partner's hand tightly, his thighs shaking. "Turn it down!""Be a good boy and take what I give you." Felix muttered, smiling softly and brushing a strand of hair away from the whimpering boy's face.Hyunjin shook his head multiple times, his cock twitching inside his pants as the vibrator taped on it continued to work. "Lix please,"The smaller stared at him, disappointment clear in his eyes that could make any man cower in guilt."I'll be considerate for you, honey. If you don't cum until we arrive, i'll fuck you. But if you disobey, i'll leave you here crying and soaked in cum. Do you understand?" Felix whispered sweetly, his hand teasingly travelling down and hitting Hyunjin's poor cock slightly.Hyunjin moaned at this, trying to think straight because his boyfriend is waiting for an answer.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: pup says "pretty please?" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	with dragons inside

**Author's Note:**

> felix is a precious mommy, thank u for coming to my ted talk
> 
> feedbacks are highly appreciated.

The train moved swiftly, the people inside it minding their own businesses.

There were pregnant women, old bearded grandfathers, people wearing suits, and students from different schools. But One particular couple stood out.

They were sitting quietly on the back of the train, a small angel-like guy sitting on the edge while a tall guy with long blonde hair sat beside the window.

But something was off, because the tall man was sweating profusely, and his face could be compared to a tomato.

The small guy who looked so delicate just sat with him, playing something on his phone.

"L―lix?" The blond whispered, his voice shaky.

The other hummed in response. "What's wrong Jinnie?" He asked innocently.

"P―please slow it down?" Hyunjin asked, his eyes starry and his lips glistening with saliva.

"Slow what down?" Felix remained calm, looking at his boyfriend's eyes.

This made Hyunjin whine rather loudly, causing a strict looking Businesswoman to look at his way. "You know what I mean, Y―you bastard." He whined.

Felix frowned at this, and looked down at his phone. When he pressed something, Hyunjin's body jolted upwards.

" _A―ah!_ " Hyunjin held his partner's hand tightly, his thighs shaking. "Turn it down!"

"Be a good boy and take what I give you." Felix muttered, smiling softly and brushing a strand of hair away from the whimpering boy's face.

Hyunjin shook his head multiple times, his cock twitching inside his pants as the vibrator taped on it continued to work. "Lix please,"

The smaller stared at him, disappointment clear in his eyes that could make any man cower in guilt.

"I'll be considerate for you, honey. If you don't cum until we arrive, i'll fuck you. But if you disobey, i'll leave you here crying and soaked in cum. Do you understand?" Felix whispered sweetly, his hand teasingly travelling down and hitting Hyunjin's poor cock slightly.

Hyunjin moaned at this, trying to think straight because his boyfriend is waiting for an answer.

Felix rarely offers to top, always wanting something inside him, so whenever he pounded inside Hyunjin, it always feels like a once in a lifetime moment. It always feels euphoric, like Hyunjin was touching the soft clouds, like Hyunjin was floating freely.

Felix is so rough and so gentle at the same time, giving him bruises and making his body ache but making him feel taken care of and releasing sweet nothings at the same time.

Hyunjin definitely didn't want to let go of this opportunity, and because of that, even if the possibility of him cumming immediately is very likely, he agreed. "I'll, i'll be a good boy, _please_."

Felix smirked at this, patting his boyfriend's thighs and smiling at him sweetly. "That's my good boy."

Felix tapped something on the device he's holding, and after a few seconds, the older felt the vibrator lower down a bit. Hyunjin exhaled in relief, realizing how he sucked up air because of the tension.

Hyunjin felt his cheeks heat, looking away and staring outside the train, focusing on the passing buildings and the people outside the mirror.

Minutes passed and the vibration remained low, his dick softening at last. He rested his head on the smaller's shoulder, constantly sniffing his boyfriend's scent.

Felix raked his fingers on the older's quiet long hair, mumbling words with his uniquely deep voice that always makes Hyunjin feel warm.

Hyunjin felt at ease, his tensed thighs and back relaxing, his eyes droopy and his breathes heavy. ' _Lixie's finally gonna fuck me later, i'm gonna be successful._ ' he thought to himself, but Felix had other plans.

When the Australian heard his partner's quiet snores, he smirked devilishly. His plan was going smoothly as he expected.

As Hyunjin drifted off to sleep, Felix silently fetched the device and pressed the sinful application. Felix snickered mockingly, before clicking the highest.

Hyunjin gasped loudly and jumped on his seat, his cock practically throbbing as the vibrator edged him.

His eyes and mouth widen in shock, pleasure and pain surging through him. He stared at his boyfriend incredulously. "F―felix!" He sniffled, his eyes turning glassy and his words a bit blubbery because of the drool collecting on his mouth.

Almost half of the people inside the train looked towards their direction, mumbling to themselves about what was happening between the two.

Felix only smirked, hitting Hyunjin's clothed crotch and staring at his drooly and teary boyfriend. "Surprise?" He teased, massaging Hyunjin's hard on.

"What the fuck? This is cheating― _Mhm!_ " Hyunjin glared at the other, his grip on the smaller man's sweater tightening to compose himself and to not bounce because of the pained pleasure.

His cock ached, a part of Hyunjin desperately wanted to cum, but the other part convinced him not to.

' _If I came, Felix will be ashamed because of me, if I don't, Felix will be proud because i'm a good boy._ ' He tried to think even if his mind was foggy and he felt like floating.

' _But cumming sounds really good right now, i've been edged for like the whole day and I need to release!_ ' He added.

"What're you thinking about, honey? Are you planning to rebel?" Felix muttered, his hands holding the other's slim waist. "Believe me, you'll regret it if you did."

Hyunjin whimpered, panting and squirming on his seat. He was trying really hard, but it was just so hard when Felix is using that deep voice of him and smoothing his hand over his clothed body, and Felix knows how it turned him on, Felix knows how sensitive he is.

Hyunjin tried to think of anything not erotic, he tried to remember Jisung's disgusting pranks, he tried to think of Jeongin's homeworks, he tried to think of Minho's cats, but his mind drifted to a scene of Felix ramming his thick cock inside of Hyunjin's tight hole.

Hyunjin bit his lip, ' _No no no._ ' He squeezed his eyes and thighs shut, slapping his dick on his pants lightly to stop it from twitching and to move the vibrator away from the sensitive part, but Felix gripped his hands roughly.

"Stop. I'm the only one who can hit you like that, my pretty whore." Felix growled, his eyes boring into Hyunjin's.

And that was the last thing to do for Hyunjin to come, because before Felix can continue with his dirty talks, Hyunjin silently moaned, his body spasming.

He felt the front of his pants become wet, but Hyunjin can't think of anything as of now, his orgasm tiring him out that it caused his brain to not comprehend everything.

Felix hissed, his eyes darkening before gripping his boyfriend's hair painfully and raised Hyunjin's head that was hanging lowly.

"Didn't I told you what will happen if you disobey? Or are you just so fucking dumb to understand?" Felix gritted his teeth.

Hyunjin whimpered, staring at the other's eyes, trying to explain but his mind can't process anything. "I'm, i'm, Lix i'm sorry." He professed, but Felix did nothing but scoff.

"Oh of course you're not. I'm sure you enjoyed acting like a slut in public, in front of so many strangers. Am I right?" Felix whispered sinfully.

' _Did I?_ ' The older asked himself, staring dumbly at the other people. two of them, college students probably, staring at them with skeptical eyes. Hyunjin whined.

"Yes, yes, yes I did." Hyunjin agreed, Felix's grip on his hair tightening.

"Oh no, now this people know that i'm dating an attention whore. Now this people know how you find pleasure in embarrassing yourself. Disgusting bitch." Felix snickered, wiping the sweat that was falling on his forehead.

"I thought you were going to be good." Felix chuckled sarcastically, his eyes boring into Hyunjin's.

"You're not just shaming yourself though, you're shaming me too. You're shaming your little innocent boyfriend who just wants to go home with you." Felix proceeded, his voice dripping with bitterness and shame.

Hyunjin stared at him, guilt finally creeping in his whole system. He didn't just disobey his partner, he even embarrassed the both of them because of his uncontrollable horniness.

Hyunjin lowered his head once again, he didn't have the courage to look at Felix after realizing what he just did. He felt so guilty and he didn't know how to stop the feeling.

"What? You can't even defend yourself huh? You're really nothing but a dumb mutt for me to play with." The smaller harshly let go of his hair, muttering profanities as he tapped on his phone.

Hyunjin was so busy blaming himself that he didn't notice the vibrator inside his pants suddenly stopped working.

"Now what am I gonna do with you?" Felix mumbled to himself, looking at his boyfriend's timid figure.

He noticed Hyunjin wasn't responding, but instead digging his long nails on his delicate wrists. Felix's eyes widen. Was he too harsh on the older man? Did he crossed the line for Hyunjin to be that anxious?

"Honey, stop that." He spoke firmly as he watched Hyunjin almost immediately flailing his hands away.

Felix kept his scrutinizing gaze, still throwing degrading words towards Hyunjin that caused something inside the older to be tugged shockingly. "Red," Hyunjin whimpered.

"What're you mumbling about? Planning to do something stupid aga―" Felix mocked but was stopped when Hyunjin emitted a quiet sob.

"Red, please, stop, red." Hyunjin's body shook in despair, he was trying to look at Felix, but the shame swallowed him that he remained staring at the floor.

Felix immediately stopped with his roughness and caressed Hyunjin's back. "Was I too rough, pup?" He asked carefully, staring at his partner's lips that was quivering slightly that you wouldn't notice unless you gaze at it long enough.

"Oh, you poor puppy, come here." Felix cooed and patted his lap for Hyunjin to sit on, but Hyunjin didn't move, he didn't even look or answer.

"Are you scared? You know I don't really mean what I said right?" The smaller man continued to reassure him, the older still not responding.

And then the train stopped moving, the speakers releasing a sound before a voice started talking.

The voice announced that they arrived at their desired location, the people inside swarming to get out because it's already midnight and they're probably tired and just want to take a rest inside their shelters.

The couple stood up too, Hyunjin finding it hard to move because of the wet spot on his pants.

Felix removed his sweater and tied it on Hyunjin's waist to hide the stain, leaving himself in a shirt on a cold tuesday night.

"Let's go home alright?" Felix soothed, intertwining his hand with Hyunjin's.

They walked towards their apartment silently, well maybe Hyunjin was the only one silent, because Felix constantly talked to him.

When they arrived inside their home and when Felix finally closed the door, Hyunjin burst to tears.

"Dumb, 'm dumb, fucking dumb," Hyunjin repeated, tugging his hair harshly and biting his lips until it bled.

Felix shushed and hugged him tightly, "No, honey! You're not! Listen to me, please?" The younger caressed his back to comfort him.

"I am! Can't even, can't even follow a simple instruction!" Hyunjin hiccuped, finding it hard to breathe because of the pent up shame and guilt he tried to hide outside.

He was really angry at himself that he was even trying to punish himself and this made Felix's heart ache.

Felix manuevered themselves on their very familiar hallway and inside their even more familiar bedroom.

He let Hyunjin sit at the edge before sitting on Hyunjin's lap, wiping his partner's tears, sweat, snot and drool off of his face.

"Honey, listen to me okay?" He whispered calmly, waiting for Hyunjin's answer, Hyunjin only nodding carefully.

"I love you, you're such a great partner, you're such an obedient puppy, you're such an endearing person and all that I said back there were all just part of a kink." Felix started as he caressed Hyunjin's face.

"I never mean anything when I degrade you, I just find it pleasurable when I tease you. But you should've stopped me as soon as I started being harsh, You know i'll understand it right?" Felix questioned the man in front of him.

"Can't, didn't wanna say something, didn't wanna ruin your fun, wanna obey you, but I was bad." Hyunjin rested his head on Felix's chest, listening to the other's heartbeats.

"Of course you're not, you silly puppy!" Felix giggled, kissing Hyunjin's crown. "You're such a good baby and i'm so lucky to have you." He added. "But honey, I can't have fun with you if i'm the only one liking it. I want the both of us to enjoy."

"Oh, well then, well 'm sorry, i'll start telling you what i feel so you won't, you won't get mad." Hyunjin timidly smiled, Felix trying all his best to not coo at the puppy-like boy in front of him.

"I won't get mad, honey. You're too precious for me to get angry." Felix nuzzled his nose against Hyunjin's as the other boy stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're not mad? You won't punish me?" Hyunjin innocently asked, his teeth tugging a piece of dry skin on his plump lips.

"Why would I punish you? You did great today." Felix asked back.

"Does, does that mean you'll, you'll..." Hyunjin shyly looked down, he doesn't have the courage to say it out loud now that he wasn't sure if they will continue.

"I'll what?" Felix mumbled, kissing his cheek, before looking back at his eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry honey, I can't. I can't open you up, you know how my fingers are. And i'm sure you can't finger yourself too right now that we're not sure if you've fallen into a headspace."

Hyunjin pouted at that. "I can! I'll just―" The taller tried to move, but his hands aren't cooperating, he was moving sluggishly and his mind was a little bit cloudy for him to insert his fingers inside him.

Hyunjin whined impatiently, he wanted Felix's dick, he wanted it now.

"Honey, I really can't. Let me just ride you?" Felix offered, calming his partner down.

Hyunjin whimpered, he really wanted Felix to pound into him, but right now they can't. Besides, Felix always rides him pleasurably and passionately, so he nodded.

"But, I can't stretch you too..." Hyunjin contemplated for a bit, even if he was horny as hell, he didn't want to hurt the other.

Felix smiled at the other's consideration. "It's alright honey, i'm wearing a plug." He blurted out, Hyunjin's eyes widening and his cheeks exponentially feeling warmer. Hyunjin nodded after recovering from Felix's confession.

"That's my good boy." Felix's voice dropped down, his terrifyingly deep voice coming back making Hyunjin shiver. Felix let him settle on the middle, his back resting on the headboard of their bed.

"Can I kiss you, honey?" Felix asked, Hyunjin whining a " _Please_ " desperately. The Australian surged forward and captured hyunjin's lips with his own, their mouths moving languidly with each other.

Felix's mouth was so warm that Hyunjin felt something on the pit of his stomach, Felix kissed so passionately that Hyunjin realized not only was it butterflies inside his belly, but a whole dragon that was created on the fire of their bond and love.

They were so eager for each other that they stopped sucking each other's lips so they can help each other shimmy out of their clothes that felt restricting now that the room was hot because of the sexual tension they were having.

Felix climbed back to his lap, his flexible legs caging Hyunjin in. They started kissing once again, the kiss becoming heated and sloppy.

"Felix please," The older whined, moving his hips to get some friction. Felix intended his cock to brush against the other's, and the both of them moaned in sync when he successfully did it.

The younger of the two started pumping their cocks, even if his hands were two small to accommodate it. Felix's dick was small and not that long, but it was thicker than average. Meanwhile, Hyunjin's cock wasn't that girthy, but it was long and curved, so even if it wouldn't really fill Felix up, it can reach Felix's prostate as soon as he inserts it.

"Felix, please, wanna feel you." Hyunjin now begin begging, the older growing needy and impatient as time goes by.

The smaller chuckled deeply and squatted his thighs, he dragged the plug inside him out of his hole, moaning as he does. "Holy fuck, I can't wait for you to fill me up, pup."

Felix raised the plug, showing Hyunjin its bright pink color and the glinting white rhinestone that adorned it. It was dripping with lube, and Hyunjin smelled a suspiciously sweet smell coming from it.

Felix noticed him dumbly sniffing the air so he giggled and kissed his boyfriend's lips. "I used strawberry flavored lube, honey." He explained.

Hyunjin stared at the plug for far too long, before shifting his gaze back to the Australian, his eyes starry and glassy.

"Those edible ones?" Hyunjin mewled, gasping when Felix nodded his head. Felix gasped as well, because the older started sucking on the butt plug that was inside him just a few minutes ago. His cock twitched and a few pre-cum prickled from its head.

The smaller groaned as he pressed the plug farther inside his boyfriend's mouth, the other suckling it happily. " _Holy fuck._ " He groaned.

Hyunjin continued to suck at it hungrily, drool already dripping from his mouth and down to his chin. "Oh honey, you're enjoying it too much." Felix chuckled as he looked at Hyunjin's cock, the tip of it red and wet.

Felix pulled the plug out of his boyfriend's mouth and exchanged it with his tounge, the older sucking and nipping at it like it was some sort of lollipop. The freckled boy tasted the sweet flavor of the lube from Hyunjin's mouth.

While Hyunjin continued to suck at his tongue dumbly, he inserts the plug back, moaning obscenely that made hyunjin tense up.

They panted as they pulled back, staring at each other lustfully as Felix continued to abuse his hole. "Feels so wet, can't wait for you to fill me up to the brim, pup." He moaned as he dragged the plug in and out of himself.

"Felix, S―stop teasing me please, really want to feel you around me now." Hyunjin breathed heavily as he licked the drool off of his boyfriend's face.

"If that's what you want." Felix smiled and finally pulled out the plug, his hole gaping at nothing while he lifted himself up.

He stood up and lined Hyunjin's cock in front of his hole while Hyunjin just sat there, anticipating for Felix's what about to do next.

The older gasped loudly when Felix straight up sat on his cock, their thighs slapping against each other, sweat and pre-cum causing the sound to be as lewd as possible.

Felix's back arched up, his head looking up as his walls wrapped around Hyunjin's cock. Hyunjin considered this as a welcome and started sucking at his neck, adorning Felix's skin with reddish and purplish bruises that'll make Felix even more prettier.

"Pup, pup you feel so good, so long and so thick." Felix exaggerated just to boost Hyunjin's pride as he bounced on his hard cock.

"Honey how are you so― _Ah!_ " Felix tried to speak but a shiver ran through his spine when the head of the older's cock hit something inside him, making his mouth release a gasp and his thighs to shake weakly.

" _F―found it_ ," Felix laughed raspily as he tried to move his thighs, but the pleasure of Hyunjin's cock rubbing against that sensitive bundle of nerves of his were all too much for him.

Hyunjin noticed this, and so he wrapped his hands around Felix's waist. "Are you alright Lix?" He asked.

"That's not what I'm called right now, honey." The freckled boy muttered between his pants, still insisting to move his hips.

"Did mommy find his prostate then?" whispered Hyunjin, now finding the strength and courage he was lacking just a few minutes ago.

Felix mewled loudly, looking at his eyes. "Mommy doesn't know if he can continue riding you, pup. Do you mind...?" He said with feign innocence, like what he said didn't have another meaning beneath it.

"Of, of course." Hyunjin smirked before placing his arms around Felix's thighs. He can now show how good he is for Felix. He can now show that he really is an obedient pup, not only for Felix but for himself too. He wanted his pride back.

He pistoned his hips and slammed inside Felix, the younger screaming as he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's neck, scratching Hyunjin's back.

Hyunjin lifted Felix up only to stick him down to his cock again, Felix crying in pleasure. He repeated his actions rapidly, Felix's small frame bouncing up and down.

"F―fuck pup, please do it faster. Mommy wants it faster, please." Felix now was the one pleading, his mind to hazy to give a fuck and dropping his dominant demeanor for a while. He's sure Hyunjin wouldn't notice it, the younger too busy fucking into him to mind anything except him.

Hyunjin listened and continued to ram his cock in and out of Felix faster than ever, hitting the Australian's prostate again and again and again, the said boy's eyes almost rolling at the back of his head because of the immense pleasure he's feeling right now.

Hyunjin felt something boil on the pit of his stomach, his cock now the hardest inside Felix's puckered hole.

Hyunjin sobbed when he felt Felix's walls clench around him, it was pulsating and edging Hyunjin nearer to his orgasm.

Felix noticed how Hyunjin's moves turned sloppy, so he whispered seductively on his ear to add something. "Pup, mommy's gonna cum, you're so good I'm gonna cum. Please join mommy, please." He blubbered.

"Mommy where should I cum?" Hyunjin asked politely, his thrusts now turning slower and sloppier.

"Inside me honey, fill me up please, breed me with your pups." Felix added, knowing how much Hyunjin likes it when they talk about breeding, about him getting pregnant with Hyunjin's pup even if it was impossible.

And that was all it took for Hyunjin to explode. "Mommy!" Hyunjin moaned at the tightness of Felix and at his words as he spurt warm liquid inside his partner.

Felix's cock positively twitched when he felt Hyunjin's cum dripping inside his hole, and the next thing they knew, Felix came too. He shouted as covered his and Hyunjin's stomach and chest with his white sticky liquid.

Hyunjin stopped moving and carefully placed Felix down to his lap as the other man rested his head on the crook of Hyunjin's neck.

Nothing was heard inside the room but their pants and their tired giggles.

"You did so good, pup. Mommy's so proud." Felix kissed the skin of Hyunjin's collarbone lightly, Hyunjin giggling fondly in response.

"Cuddles?" Hyunjin asked, wiping the sweat off of Felix's back. Felix looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry honey but we should clean up first, you wouldn't wanna lay in a pit of cum and sweat with me, right?" Felix chuckled warmly as he squirmed, attempting to stand up off of Hyunjin's now softening dick.

Felix failed when he dropped down tiredly back to Hyunjin, his thighs shaking and his body aching, including his ass.

"I'll carry you to the bathroom, Lix," Hyunjin offered, Felix sighing and agreeing. "And then we'll cuddle there!" Hyunjin added excitedly, Felix laughing due to his boyfriend's adorableness.

Hyunjin stood up, holding Felix's back and bum as he walked to the bathroom. he let Felix sit on the bathtub as he opened the tap, warm water running down.

When the tub was fully filled, he joined and laid in front of Felix, resting his back on Felix's chest.

They both sighed in relief, warmth and fondness filling their body.

"I'm feeling something inside my tummy." Hyunjin murmured quietly, not wanting to ruin the calm atmosphere.

"What is it, honey?" Felix asked while subconsciously rubbing Hyunjin's stomach. "Is it butterflies?" he added before giggling at the cliché thought.

"No, more than that." Hyunjin smiled. "Dragons. Other people make other people feel butterflies. But you, you're special. You make me feel dragons inside me, and I'm liking it." Hyunjin finished, snuggling closer to Felix, snuggling closer to the man he thinks is the most precious man in the whole universe.

**Author's Note:**

> i always say i hate reading fluff and then i sit here and write the softest rootinest tootiest stories you can find,,,


End file.
